


You're Supposed to Say Yes

by smttnpegasus (butwhowouldbuythecupcakes)



Series: Family Is What You Make It [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soooo much fluff, and pancakes, because aden loves pancakes, just fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes/pseuds/smttnpegasus
Summary: Lexa feels like she is about to have an aneurysm...this is either gonna be the best day of her life or the worst. Her fingers are crossed for the former.





	You're Supposed to Say Yes

Her hand flashed over to the side table to hit the alarm on her phone with in a few seconds of it starting to ring. The alarm wasn’t really necessary because she had been awake for hours but she knew if she got out of bed too early Clarke would wake up.

She carefully lifted her head and looked over at the blonde. She was still fast asleep but her arm was slung over Lexa’s waste.  _ This is going to be tricky _ .

She pulled the pillow from under her head and slowly slipped out from under Clarke’s arm replacing herself with the pillow. The blonde pulled it close and rolled over. Lexa waited until she heard her settle back into sleep before she climbed out of bed.

She took a moment to stand in the door way and look back at Clarke. She could never get over how serene she felt. Something about Clarke always made her feel so centered and at peace. The last two and a half months had been like a dream. She was so nervous about today. Everyone in her life had assured her this was going to go well, but she couldn’t help but still be worried of the what ifs.

_ Time to go wake my little helper _ .

She turned and carefully walked out of the room. As she made her way to Aden’s room she thought back a few weeks to when she had originally talked to him about what she wanted to do today.

* * *

 

_ Lexa pushed the door open and looked in on the small boy. He was huddled over something off to the other side of his bed. _

“ _ Hey, Buddy, what are you up to?” _

_ The boy looked up and waved Lexa over, “I’m buirding the city.” _

_ She walked around and saw the Lego city he was constructing. She sat down cross legged, “Can I watch you build?” _

“ _ Of course, Rexa.” _

_ She pointed to a group of Lego people in front of a smaller rectangular building, “Who are these people?” _

_ Aden smiled broadly, “That is our famiry. There is Mommy and you and then me. I had to put you and Mommy on brocks because you are bigger then me but Rego peopre are ar the same size.” _

_ Hearing Aden refer to her as part of his family made her heart soar. The boy didn’t notice her swell in emotion and continued on his explanation, “This buirding over here is the hospitar where Mommy works,” He gestured to the larger blue rectangle then he pointed to the red row of rectangles, “This is the mar’ where you work. I’m gonna buird Gramma and Grampa’s house next and then Mommy and Daddy-Rexa’s house. After that I can do my Aunts’ apar’ment and Beramy’s house. Then I wir’ have ar’ my favorite praces.” _

“ _ That sounds like a great plan, Buddy. Before that can we talk for a minute?” _

_ Aden scooted over on his knees and climbed into Lexa’s lap. He curled into her shoulder and looked up at her as she curled a protective arm around his back. She reached into her shirt and pulled out the chain that held her mother’s ring. She gingerly handed it over to the small boy. _

_ He looked at it in his palm and ooo’d, “It’s so pretty. I rike how the corors ar’ swir’ together. Is it a speciar ring?” _

“ _ Yeah, my dad made it, then he gave it to my mom, and she gave it to me.” _

“ _ Oh, so it’s super speciar.” He said with wide eyes. _

_ Lexa nodded, “It is and I want to make it even more special. I want to give it to your mom.” _

_ Aden looked between her and the ring and smiled huge, “She wourd rove it! It is so pretty just rike she is and she would wear it ar’ the time and never ever take it off!” _

_ As his excitement grew he wiggled more in her lap and she chuckled as she tried to make sure he didn’t fall out of her lap. “Id’ hope so, Buddy.” _

_ She swallowed hard as she prepared to ask her next question, “When I give it to her I want to ask her to marry me…do you know what that means?” _

_ Aden looked down at his hands before answering, “It means you rove her and and you want to be together forever.” _

_ Lexa nodded with a soft smile, “Yeah that is what it means but it also means that I am making a promise to you as well. A promise to not only love your mom but to love and be there for you too.” _

_ He scrunched his brows together and the brunette gave him time to think through what he was considering. She gently stroked a hand up his back and waited. _

“ _ So if you marry Mommy wourd that make you my mommy too?” He said and Lexa couldn’t take the hope that bloomed in his eyes. _

“ _ I want nothing more than to be a mom to you, Buddy.” She said and ran a soft hand over his hair which was sticking out in the back. _

_ The boy shocked her by jumping up and trying to drag her across the floor by her arm, “Wer’, what are we waiting for? You have to go give Mommy the ring and be married so you can be my Mommy!” _

_ Lexa manages to pull him back to her and shush his rather loud voice, “Whoa there, Buddy, there is a bit more to it than that.” _

_ Aden slumps onto the floor and grumps. Lexa lifts his chin to look in her eyes and smiles softly at the cute pouty lip, “I know you are excited, I am too, but I could use your help, if you want?” _

_ His smile came back with that question and he bouncing on his knees, “Of course I want to herp!” _

“ _ Okay, we will have to be super sneaky.” Lexa said in a whisper and Aden leaned in and nodded. _

“ _ I can do sneaky. I rittre and Rincorn has been teaching me to be a ninja.” _

_ Lexa smiled and looked around as if making sure no one would over hear them even though they were the only ones in the room, “So here is the plan…” _

* * *

 

She slowly pushed the door open and was almost bowled over by the excited four year old who crashed into her legs. He was grinning like crazy and said a little too loudly, “I thought you were never gonna come get me Rexa?”

Lexa knelt down and held a finger to her lips, “Remember we have to be quiet or we’ll wake up your mom.”

His eyes grew wide and put a hand over his mouth, “Right, sneaky feet.” He proceeded to tip toe out of his room past Lexa and she just shrugged and tip toed after him.

When they made it to the kitchen she set about getting everything out that they would need to make this very special breakfast, “So I’m thinking eggs, bacon, and pancakes. What do you say, Buddy?”

He scrunched his brow and looked at her seriously, “I vote for doubre pancakes, with chocorate chips.”

Lexa ruffled his hair, “I think we can do that. Get your stool so you can help, but remember sneaky feet.”

As he tip toes away she starts cracking the eggs and her mind wanders to the conversation she had with Abby and chuckles at how nervous she had been.

* * *

 

_ The brunette’s head moved up from her phone to catch the older woman coming up to the table. She stands up and is surprised when Abby wraps her in an affectionate hug. _

“ _ It’s so great to see you, Lexa. It’s been too long since Christmas.” _

_ They sat and Lexa cleared her throat of the lump that had taken up residence there since early that morning, “So how is the conference going?” _

_ Abby waved a hand dismissively, “Oh you know mostly old men trying to convince every one else that their methods aren’t out dated when they clearly are. What about you, how is writing going? Marcus told me a bit about your story and I have to say I’m intrigued.” _

_ Lexa could feel a blush creep onto her cheeks. She wasn’t used to others being interested in her story, “It’s going pretty good. I’ve had plenty of inspiration here lately still have quite a bit to get done of course.” _

_ Abby nodded and then smiled with a hint of mischief in her eyes, “So with the pleasantries out of the way, why did you really want to have lunch today?” _

_ Lexa was taken aback and didn’t know how to respond. She scramble to come up with something, “Well things between us didn’t start off on the best foot so when I heard you would be in town I thought it would be good to talk and get to know each other…” _

“ _ Without Clarke here?” _

_ She swallowed, why was she suddenly so nervous, these questions made perfect sense but she hadn’t expected them so she panicked, “Oh well she had to work.” _

_ Abby reached across the table and placed a hand on Lexa’s, “Lexa we both know she could have gotten an hour off pretty easily if she knew we were having lunch today. So the question is why you didn’t want her to be here?” _

_ Lexa’s free hand moved to her shirt where she could feel the ring sitting against her chest, “Guess, there isn’t anything else to do but just go for it.” She took a steadying breath and launched into the speech she had practiced in the mirror a hundred times, “Abby, I love your daughter and grandson very much. They are my whole world. Clarke is her own woman and can make her own choice outside of what you would decide and I know it may seem old fashioned, but it can also be seen as a sign of respect to not only the intended but also the parent, because I am joining your family as much as you are joining mine…” _

_ Lexa’s rambling cut short when Abby let out a giggle. She lifted a hand to her lips, “I’m sorry, Lexa, I just couldn’t hold that one in. It is so sweet that you think you need to show me the respect of asking for my approval. You are right Clarke makes her own decisions no matter what I think, Christmas was an excellent example, but in this case I would be ecstatic to have you as my daughter-in-law.” _

_ The brunette’s jaw dropped. She had been hoping for an approval but thought it would take more convincing. Christmas had been rough to say the least even if Abby had warmed to her slightly by the end of the visit. She couldn’t help but voice her disbelief, “Really?” _

_ Abby shook her head and smiled at the bewildered woman, “Of course. Lexa I feel I owe you an apology. I was out of line at Christmas and judged you with out actually knowing you. Do you remember what you told me right before Aden got hurt?” _

_ Lexa nodded. She remembered that afternoon in excruciating detail. Abby started talking again as she thought through that conversation, “You told me you would prove me wrong and you did. I can see it in every action. I hear it in Clarke’s voice every time we talk. She is so loved and I owe that to you. It didn’t take you twenty years either.” _

_ Lexa felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and looked back up at Abby who had a soft maternal smile on her lips, “So when are you going to ask?” _

_ Lexa jumped to answer excited to talk about her plans with someone who wasn’t a four year old, “I’m gonna ask on the first. It’s our anniversary, which is cliched but it also means Clarke will be expecting something but not overly suspicious.” _

_ Abby nodded, “That is actually a very god plan. It’s similar to what Jake did. He proposed three years to the day from the day he first saw me.” _

“ _ Aw, that is so sweet.” Lexa said and rested her chin on her hand. _

_ Abby nodded but a soft reminiscent smile pulled at her mouth, “Funny thing is we didn’t actually meet for another six months after that,” Lexa raised and eyebrow in confusion but Abby continued, “Apparently we had freshman comp together. He sat in the very back because he hated English but I always sat in the front. He said the first day I walked in and he knew right then he was going to marry me. We actually met for the first time the next semester when we were put on a group project together. From there the rest is history.” _

“ _ What about Marcus? How did he propose if you don’t mind me asking?” Lexa said surprised at how enjoyable this lunch had ended up. She had thought it would be the most stressful conversation of her life to date but now it felt more like just getting know her  _ hopefully _ soon to be mother-in-law. _

_ Abby smirked and Lexa saw her thumb to go to fiddle with the ring on her left hand, though now that she looked she saw it was two rings worn together. “I actually asked him.” _

_ Lexa’s eyes almost bugged out of her head. It wasn’t like something like that was unheard of she just hadn’t seen it coming. Abby launched into the story before Lexa could even think to ask, “Marcus and Jake were actually friends in college. I had met him once or twice but didn’t really know him. After we graduated they went their separate ways but kept in touch, I’m fairly certain he was even at our wedding. About a year after Jake passed I was at a gala for the hospital and Marcus was their. We started talking and really hit it off. It was nice to have someone who had the same fond memories of Jake. It took him almost two years to make a move, I think he was afraid of disrespecting Jake’s memory by being interested in me. I smacked him upside the back of his head for that because Jake would have done the same. He would want both of us to be happy.” _

_ While she listened Lexa could see the parts of Clarke in Abby that she had never seen before the way her eyes lit up when she talked about the people she loved. It had the same glimmer even if her eyes were brown to Clarke’s blue. The woman continued and Lexa settled to hear all of it, “We hadn’t been together long when I had the thought of why wait? I knew if Marcus ever proposed it would take him forever to get over the feeling of betraying his best friend. We made each other happy and Clarke was grown and understood that Marcus wasn’t trying to replace her father. I took my ring and just asked him one night during dinner. We went to the court house, signed the papers with Clarke as our witness.” _

_ Abby’s eyes were fixed on the rings that she slowly spun on her finger and Lexa could feel the almost somber waves rolling from the woman. When those brown eyes looked up at her she didn’t know what to say, “You got a second chance that most don’t.” _

“ _ I did. It’s not the same, but I’m happy, Jake would be okay with that. He would also love you, you know?” She said softly and Lexa could feel tears spring to her eyes. Clarke had told her so much about her dad and she had thought on occasion if he would approve of their relationship but never let herself dwell on it because she would never really know. _

“ _ You think so?” _

_ Abby grabbed her hand and didn’t even try to hide the wetness gathering in her own eyes, “I know so. When Clarke was born Jake was immediately wrapped around her finger and I used to watch him stand by her crib and whisper how much he loved her and that he would do everything in his power to make sure she was the happiest girl in the world. I tried to keep his promise for him after the accident, but I think Jake was still there looking out for her, for the both of us. Honestly he probably would have seen right through her scum bag of an ex in a heart beat even when I didn’t. You are good for Clarke. You will make Jake’s dream come true, you already are by loving her. Keep doing that and know Jake is smiling down on the both of you.” _

_ The brunette wiped at her tears and nodded, “I will Abby. That’s all I want.” _

* * *

 

She was about to put the final pancake on the stack when Aden poked her side from his place on the stool by the stove.

“What’s up, Buddy?” She looked over and saw he was holding the syrup bottle and smiling wide.

“Can I put on the syrup?”

She nodded and held the plate so he could drizzle the thick substance over the extra tall stack of pancakes. She placed it next to the larger plate that held the eggs and bacon she had set aside earlier. Everything was in place. Now she just had to carry it to the bed room. “Everything is done. Do you have the drawing?”

Aden nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a folded piece of paper from the counter. Lexa took a deep breath and lifted the tray, “Then let’s go wake up your mom.”

The boy walked quickly in front of her so he could open the door. She told him to hold on a second as she took a deep breath.  _ This is it. This morning will change everything. Just remember what mom said. If it’s right, it’s right. _

* * *

 

_ She threw the pillow she had been holding at her sister’s face as she started laughing. “This is serious, Anya. I am freaking out!” _

_ Anya tossed the pillow on the couch next to her, “I don’t see why. Blondie loves you, there is no way she says no. You guys are gag worthy around each other.” _

“ _ Not helping! What if it’s too soon? What if she doesn’t want to get married again after how things went with Finn? What if this scares her away?” As her mind spiraled out of control her breathing became more erratic and she was pretty sure she was having a panic attack. _

_ She didn’t even notice Anya getting up until she was in front of her and pushing something into Lexa’s hand. It took her far to long to realize it was a phone…that was dialing her mother. She looked up at Anya, “Talk to Mom. She can handle emotions better than I can. I’m still here for you, but this is way out of my wheel house.” _

_ She heard the muted voice on the phone and brought it to her ear, “Hi…Mom.” _

“ _ Lexa, why are you calling me on Anya’s phone?” _

_ Lexa swallowed and tried to explain, “I was kind of freaking out and she thought talking to you would help. She dialed and just handed me the phone. So…ummm…mainly I’m just…the what if’s are killing me…” _

“ _ You’re going to ask Clarke to marry you?” _

_ Lexa paused in her rambling when her mother spoke, “How…?” _

“ _ Well, Sweetie, you sound like you are about have an aneurysm, which means one of two things. You are about to ask the love of your life to marry you or you are having a literal aneurysm. If it is the latter then please hang up and go to the hospital, but other than that tell me why you are freaking out?” _

_ The brunette took a deep breath and tried to organize her fears and worries into something even resembling coherent, “I’m just so scared, Mom. Like I know…I know Clarke loves me. I know there isn’t any reason she would say no, but what if there is a reason and I just don’t know about it. What if everything goes wrong? I want it to be perfect for her and Aden. I don’t want to screw this up.” _

_ Lexa did her best to remain calm as she waited for her mom to respond, “Lexa, do you remember how your father proposed to me?” _

_ That threw her for a loop. Why was her mother bringing this up? “Yeah, you were doing dishes and he just walked in and popped the question right there in the kitchen. Why?” _

“ _ You see what we never told you kids was that that wasn’t the plan all along. He had made these grand plans, it was all very cliched…horse back rides and sunsets, but when he walked in and saw me he said I looked so at home…so natural that he couldn’t help it. He knew that it was right. Do understand what I’m trying to tell you here?” _

_ Lexa nodded but then remembered she was on the phone, “I think so.” _

“ _ I know this is a big step for you, Sweetie, but Clarke loves you and if this is the right time to do this then it will feel right. Push those fears away and just let yourself feel…does it feel right?” _

_ Lexa could feel the smile spread across her face as she remembered spending hours preparing for tomorrow morning, “Yeah, it does.” _

“ _ Then just focus on that. The rest will take care of itself. I love you, Lexa, and Clarke is going to say yes, no matter when or how you ask. Let me know how it goes?” _

“ _ Of course, Mom. Thanks.” She lower the phone as the call disconnected and she felt much better than she had, some how her mother always knew how to get through to her. _

“ _ Are we done with the panic for the night?” Anya asked and Lexa could see she was more relaxed than she had been when she handed her the phone. Anya wasn’t the best at expressing her emotions but Lexa knew she cared and wanted to help and calling their mom had been the right move. _

“ _ That was exactly what I needed.” She said and handed the phone back to her sister. _

“ _ Good, I thought you were gonna wear a hole in my floor from all your pacing.” She said and Lexa knew it was going to be okay if Anya was picking on her again. _

_ She exhaled heavily and smiled at her sister, “Well, I should get home…big day tomorrow.” _

_ Right before she reached the door to Anya’s apartment her sister’s voice stopped her, “Hey, don’t worry okay. You could face plant tomorrow and Blondie would still say yes. Either way…you got this, Commander.” _

* * *

 

Aden pushed the door open and Lexa followed in after him. He stopped by the side of the bed and gently shook Clarke’s shoulder. The blonde grumbled but lifted her head and her eyes widened rapidly. Lexa smiled wide as Aden clapped happily, “Happy An’versary, Mommy! We made breakfast for you. I herped with the syrup!”

Clarke sat up and looked back and forth between the two of them, “Oh my goodness this is fantastic.”

Lexa took a few steps forward and placed the tray table over her lap. “Eggs, bacon, double pancakes with chocolate chips, and orange juice. Enjoy!”

Clarke was a bit teary eyed as Lexa leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “Happy Anniversary, Clarke.”

She looked down at the tray and her eyes were drawn to the bowl in the corner of the tray. It was a small white bowl filled with pieces of folded paper. Clarke looked up at Lexa with confusion.

“Eat first, then I’ll explain.” Lexa scooted up next to Clarke and slung an arm over her shoulders. Aden had crawled up and sat on her other side and cuddled into her side.

She dug into the breakfast even feeding Aden a few bites of the pancakes when he eyed them a little too hard. As the food slowly disappeared Lexa could feel her nerves growing, but when she reached in and felt the ring sitting in the pocket she relaxed. She looked over and the sight of Clarke carefully holding the fork so Aden could take a bite and the way she giggled as Aden tried to lick the syrup off his chin.  _ This is what Mom was talking about…this feeling…this is right. _

When Clarke was finished with her food she moved the tray off to one side and picked up the bowl, “Okay so what is this?”

“Pick one.”

The blonde lifted her brow but picked up one of the pieces of paper and unfolded it. On it was a hand written note:

_ I love your yellow hair. _

Clarke looked up at Lexa and the brunette just smiled and handed her another piece. This one read:

_ I love when I wake up in your arms. _

Lexa smiled at the soft look in her girlfriend’s eyes, “Aden and I both wanted to let you know how much we love so we wrote down all the different things we love about you.”

The blonde sucked in a breath and looked between her son and Lexa, “Really?”

Aden chuckled, “Of course, we rove you, Mommy!”

Clarke cooed and started picking up pieces to read through them. Lexa chuckled when she found some of the more ridiculous ones. One from Lexa talked about the one time Clarke had drooled on her after a twenty four hour shift at the hospital. Lexa could feel her heart rate spike as the bowl slowly emptied.

“Aw, this is so sweet. You both are just too good to me.” Clarke said after she read the last note.

“Actually Aden has one more thing he wants to give you.” Lexa said and looked at Aden who jumped up and ran from the room.

The blonde reached out and grabbed Lexa’s hand, “Thank you so much for this Lexa. I love you.”

Controlling her heart rate and nerves was becoming harder but she leaned forward to kiss Clarke softly. When Aden came back into the room she scooted back so he could climb into Clarke’s lap.

“I made this for you, Mommy.” He said and passed her the paper.

Earlier that week Lexa had posed so he could do his best at drawing her down on her knee. It was mainly a stick figure with an exorbitant amount of brown curly cues on it’s head. In the stick figures hand was a giant gold ring and around the picture Aden had written in uneven letters:

_ Say YES!!! _

Clarke took in the picture and her eyes shot wide and hand went to her mouth. While she was looking at it Lexa had slipped off the bed and was resting on both knees looking up at her. She cleared her throat and Clarke’s eyes snapped form the drawing to her and Lexa could see the moisture gathering in her eyes.

_ You can do this, Lexa. _

She took a deep breath and pulled the ring out of her pocket. “Clarke…I had no idea how much my life could change in a year, but here I am. My mom gave me this ring months ago and told me I would know when the time was right. Here with you and Aden…this is right. So with this ring I swear loyalty to you and yours. I promise to treat your needs as my own, and your family as my family. Will you marry me?”

Clarke launched herself off the bed into Lexa and started peppering her face and neck with kisses. The brunette could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around the woman. She was laughing as Clarke buried her head in her neck.

The blonde jumped when a small finger poked her side, “Mommy, you are supposed to say yes! Rexa asked you to marry her and then you were supposed to say yes!”

Clarke wiped at her eyes and chuckled. She put her hands on Lexa cheeks, “Yes…a thousand…a million times…yes!”

Lexa pulled her in for a kiss and it broke quickly because both women couldn’t stop smiling. Clarke sat up then and held her hand out so Lexa could slip the ring on.

Aden smiled and threw himself on the two women, “Yay!”

After a few moments though he sat up and poked Lexa, “Can we have more pancakes now, Rexa?”

She wiped at the tears still rolling down her cheeks, “We can have all the pancakes you want, Buddy.”

The small boy jumped up and started dragging her out of the room. She stood and before she left the room she looked back and saw Clarke sitting on the floor looking at the ring on her finger.

_ I can’t believe I get to marry her. I can’t wait. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about this universe @smttnpegasus.tumblr.com  
> Y'all are getting the ex story next...BE PREPARED!!!!!!!


End file.
